A Beautiful Life
by evoldrawdereverof
Summary: Charlie just gained custody of a daughter he's never known. Bella comes to live with her dad in Forks, to a stable home away from her druggie mother. She meets edward sophomore year he shows her things she never even dreamt of. Slowly they start to fall for each other. Watch them go through life together facing difficult choices, trying to live normal life. AH lots of drama/romance
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Chapter One: Court

My mother and I constantly moved around. I was always in a new school for about three months or I wasn't in a school at all. I have four brothers that are over eighteen. We have different fathers and their dads are either in jail or on the run because my mother will take every penny they earn.

I haven't seen them since I was about three. The foster care system took them and left me. Why I don't know. Now each of my brothers are either in jail, have a kid, are strung out on drugs, or all three.

My mom isn't the most stable person ever, she's always seeing a different guy. Each time she brings home I new guy I'm leery. They each have tattoos, are on drugs, drink to much, steal from my mom, and are very aggressive. But luckily only two of the men she's dated have tried to 'touch' me. I shudder every time I think of their memories.

*Now done with the kind of prologue, time for the story*

I never met my dad before today, my mother never spoke of him and never tried to look for him. I was always curious about him, what did he look like? Was he like me? Did he even want to know me?

Today my mom, me and him and like a thousand lawyers are going to court. My dad finally caught up with my mom and sued her for custody. He was a cop so he knew how the legal system worked. I even have my own lawyer, she's really nice. Her name is Mrs. Sparrow like the bird. She's so nice she even bought me a new skirt and fancy shirt for court today. She said I had to look presentable for the judge.

Being in the court was weird. I had to sit quietly and listen to my parents argue back and forth about me. After the judge beat her hammer thing on her desk she asked me to come up and stand before the court.

Slowly I walked up, with Mrs. Sparrow following, to her desk. I looked between my mother, the woman who always left me on my own for days, brought home strange men, did drugs, and the only parental figure I had known. Then I looked at my father, the man I never knew, the man who was fighting for me now and the man who was going to take me away from my mother.

I looked up to the judge, "Alright Isabella Marie Higginbotham(Renee's Actual Last Name) Now we have to come to a difficult decision that only you alone, with no influence of any kind has to make. You have to leave everything you know and every memory behind to make this choice. In this choice you have to think about yourself alone, your happiness and your future. Isabella Higginbotham between your biological mother and your biological father-"

My mom interrupted then, "Hold on how do you even know he's the biological father!? He could be just some man trying to get welfare money!?-"

"If I get my _biological _daughter today I'm not going on welfare! I will not abuse the system like you whore!"

My mom screeched angrily at his remark, "You liar! I do not abuse the system! I use it to help support _my_ daughter! You don't know anything about her!" She screamed at him. They both stood up, their lawyers grabbed them, holding them in place.

The judge beat her hammer on the desk screaming at them to be quiet, "Mr. Swan, Mrs. Higginbotham please! Let your daughter make her choice! And I can assure you Mrs. Higginbotham we've tested Mr. Swan and your daughter, he is her biological father. Asking for yet another test will only prolong this process, put stress on you, Mr. Swan and your daughter. If we do prolong this process I will just cut the ties from both of your parental rights and put her in the foster care system. I'm sure you don't want that."

My parents both quieted after that. The judge turned back to me, she gave a frustrated sigh.

"Alright Isabella try to ignore everything you just heard. Think about yourself, think about the future you want. Isabella Higginbotham who do you want to live with? Your mother or your father?" She asked me.

I looked back at my mom, she reached her hands out to me. Her eyes were blood shot from the drugs, her teeth were yellow from cigarettes, and her body was sickly skinny from not eating.

Then I looked over to my father, he smiled a sweet dimpled smile at me. His hair was curly and brown like mine, his eyes were brown like mine. He was very healthy looking, his teeth were white, he looked healthy and besides all of the crap going he looked happy. The lawyer told me about him. He loved to fish, he owned a two story two bedroom house, worked a solid job that paid well, and lived in a small town all his life.

I clasped my hands together and thought about everything. I had been with my mother all my life, I loved her and wanted to be with her. But there was no stability with her. She brought home men that would try to do things with me once she was passed out. She was hooked on drugs. But I loved her she was my mom. Even though it wasn't certain we'd have a house she'd always taken care of me. I didn't get to eat all the time but she did try.

The judge said I had to think about myself. What I wanted. I didn't know what I wanted, I knew I wanted my mom and I knew I wanted to know my dad.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth, "I want to live with my dad." That's all I said. I didn't dare look back at my mom cause I knew what her facial expression would be.

"It is settled then. There are a few papers you have to fill out Mr. Swan, and Isabella you have the choice to change your last name to Swan or you can keep it as Higginbotham. But you'll have plenty of time for that."

"What!? Your just gonna choose him over me? Bella I raised you! I fed you and took care of you! Bella please please my baby girl please please I love you so much! Please Bella please choose me!" I didn't look back at her cause I didn't want to cry.

She was escorted out by the policeman, "No matter who you live with Bella I promise you I will find you!" She hollered after leaving.

Tears started streaming down my face as I walked to an office in the back. My dads lawyer and my lawyer were with me as we walked into the office. They started talking but I zoned out.

_Flash Back_

_I was ten years old and my mom hadn't been home for two days. I was left alone in our very small run down apartment. The only form of entertainment was a battery powered radio and the batteries were dead. I was so hungry the only thing we had in the fridge was a few crackers and I was saving those for dinner. I was laying on the couch playing with my pencil, not even trying to do the homework that was assigned to me. _

_The lock on the door jiggled, I could hear laughter behind the door. Drunken laughter._

_I sat up sharply and prepared myself to run. We lived in a really bad neighborhood so break ins were common. _

_I saw my mom walk in with an unfamiliar man. They were laughing and playfully shoving each other. My mom ran up to me and crushed me with a big hug. _

"_Oh Bella! My baby I missed you so much! I ran into some trouble and I had to fix it. Oh this is Phil. He's going to be your new daddy." She squealed. She ran back over to him and slobbered all over his face._

_He pushed her away and walked over to me holding his hand out, "Hey pretty thing I'm Phil your momma's friend." _

_They walked back to her room in the back and I continued to play with the pencil. _

_I fell asleep on the couch with my small blanket. It fit around me so easily though._

_Later that night I was woken up by someone shaking me roughly. I opened my eyes and saw Phil standing above me. I could smell the beer on his breath, it made me gag._

_He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me off the couch. _

"Isabella, Bella hello? Are you there?" I turned my head sharply to Mrs. Sparrow who had her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright Bella?" She said to me. I nodded my head yes, she gave me a look of disbelief but didn't say anything.

"Okay well now do you want to change your last name to Swan? Or do you want to keep it as Higginbotham?" She asked me, again I had to think about it. I didn't know how to even spell my current last name. I could spell Swan though, it was an easy four letter word.

"I want it to be Swan. I can spell that it's only a four letter word." All three people looked at me funny.

"What do you mean? Can you not spell Higginbotham?" My dad's lawyer said writing in a little notebook.

"Nope. I never learned how to spell that." I smiled at him sweetly and played with my hands. "Can I have something to do? I'm bored." I said to them, my dad's lawyer looked a little shocked but he handed me a piece of paper and a pen. I started to doodle in the margins.

They started talking to each other again, letting me draw.

"Charlie are you going to put her on your insurance or let her stay on the foster care's insurance?" Mrs. Sparrow asked my dad.

"I'm going to put her on my insurance. That will just be easier." He replied.

"You are planning on taking her to a doctor this week? We need health reports from a licensed doctor by next Wednesday."

"Yes I have scheduled a doctors appointment for tomorrow morning. And with you permission I'd like to start her in Forks High School on Monday."

"I've looked into that and with her past school history I'm a little concerned. Do you think she'll be stable enough to be in a classroom? I mean will she be able to keep up with the other kids?"

"Well if she becomes overwhelmed we can give her a break and take her to a tutor. I think she'll be able to keep up." Mrs. Sparrow said writing more stuff down. I just kept drawing.

"How much longer is this going to take? We have a one o'clock flight to catch back to Washington." My dad said,

"We're done just sign these papers and we'll send you the rest to look over and sign and send back to us." Mrs. Sparrow said handing him a large yellow envelope.

"Are we done now? We're going back to his house?" I asked impatiently, putting my pen down.

"Yes we're done here. Is your stuff packed?" Mrs. Sparrow asked me, I nodded my head as we all stood.

I walked with my dad to a taxi, he was holding my stuff and threw it in the back. We rode to the airport in silence. It was a little awkward. I wanted to ask him questions but I didn't want to seem so forward.

When we got passed security and sat down I watched the planes fly back and forth in the large windows. I'd never been on a plane before.

"Bella do you want anything to eat?" He asked me softly, as if his voice would startle me. I patted my tummy, I was very hungry.

"Yeah sure. Um what do they serve in an airport?" I asked pulling out my little change purse. I had about three dollars in change, I was sure I could find a cheap candy bar.

My dad pushed my purse back down and pulled out his wallet, "Don't worry about it Bells. Keep your money. Umm I think there's a pizza shop here somewhere. Do you like pizza?" He asked me standing up. I stood with him and shook my head.

We ate in silence after purchasing out pizzas. He liked everything except for anchovies on his pizza. I just liked cheese, but I noticed we ate our pizzas in the same way. Starting at the crust and working down. We did a lot of things alike.

"So what does your house look like?" I asked him after wiping my mouth.

"Well on the outside it looks a little rundown I try to keep up with it but sometimes work just keeps me swamped. The inside is nice and clean. I had help decorating your room though. My buddy's wife helped me. She has a daughter who's just a year older than you. You'll meet her soon. You'll meet a lot of really nice people, their all eager to meet you. My friend Billy, he's throwing a cookout and bonfire on Saturday. You'll meet everyone then." He rambled on, I could feel myself getting excited and nervous to meet all his friends.

"What about your parents? Am I gonna meet them too?" I asked.

"No both my parents died when I was younger." He said his voice breaking slightly. I instantly felt bad.

"Oh I'm sorry. I bet they were really nice." I said, we slipped back into silence. He bought me a candy bar one of the shops while he bought a magazine.

We boarded the plane and I couldn't help but feel a little sick about the whole situation. I was nervous about starting school, living with a man I had never met before now, and meeting new people. I sighed and just leaned my head back against the seat and watched the clouds pass by.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

To everyone who was affected by the Sandy Hook Elementary School tragedies I just want to say that your in my prayers. Every morning that I wake up I will be thankful that I get the gift of waking up. From now on I will never complain about how bad my life is because now I realize that I am so blessed to be able to live a life. To all those children who were taken from this world so quickly and tragically you will be missed more than you can imagine and I hope that you are in a much better place. To all the people who have to bury their children, brothers, sisters, parents and friends I wish you all the strength in the world, I will pray for you every night in hopes that the pain you are feeling will ease. I know what it's like to have a loved one ripped from your life suddenly. To all the staff members who lost their lives, or lost a coworker I will pray for you every night as well.

Bella's POV

Chapter Two: Home

After we got off the plane I didn't feel so well. I'd never been on a plane, but my dad said the queasiness would ware off soon. He held my arm as he walked us to the car like he was scared he was going to lose me.

I saw his police cruiser and immediately cringed. In my past life police haven't exactly been the most helpful of people. They always raided where we lived and worried my mom.

He held the door open for me, then threw our bags in the back.

My face was pressed against the window most of the ride. This place was so beautiful, there were trees everywhere, everything was covered in an almost mystic green moss. The mist clung closely to the ground, the rain misted and fanned out, making the grass and leaves look dewy.

We passed old buildings that looked like they had come from another time era. They were old looking but were kept in great condition. People who walked along the streets were laughing and smiling at one another.

A hopeful bubble flared in my chest, maybe I could be that happy soon.

We arrived to a small white rundown looking home. It was much better than anything I had ever lived in before. Slowly I opened the door. My feet crunched against the gravel as I walked up the rest of the driveway. I completely left my father to get our bags.

He unlocked the door for us, I stepped in and was surprised to see that the place was very quaint. There were pictures of him and other people. I guessed his friends. The kitchen walls were a friendly yellow and all the floor was wood. He had a flat screen TV, a radio, knick-knacks and various different items that made it homely.

Dad walked upstairs, I followed. He opened a door that said 'Bella' on the front in big bold purple letters. I smiled a little.

There was a bed pushed up against the wall with purple and gray blankets and pillows on it. There was a dresser, a closet, a night stand, a desk, and a large bay window. This was the first time I had had a complete bedroom. I ran my finger tips across the mahogany wood. My dad laid my bags on the bed.

"Uh if you don't like something I can bring it back to the store and you can pick out something else. I still have the receipts of everything. Some stuff is passed down. Harry's daughter, Leah, gave you some of her old clothes. Their probably a little big and tattered but I think you'll like them. Just you know everyday wear." I nodded my head at him while staring out the window. Little kids were laughing and playing outside. A twinge of jealousy surged through me, I wished that was me when I was younger.

"Oh uh tomorrow you have a doctors appointment. I had it scheduled for today but I figured you'd want to relax a little." I nodded my head again and reached into my bags, putting away the few items I had.

"Well um if you need me just call. I'll be downstairs." He walked out of my room and shut the door. I noticed something about my dad, he didn't hover.

Edward's POV

I was lucky when I was born. My real parents didn't want me, but Carlisle and Esme had rescued me from the foster care system. I was a few days old when they signed the parenting rights.

I had never knew my real parents or heard anything about them. I asked about them once and about the adoption, Esme and Carlisle sat me down and explained everything. They never treated me any different then Alice or Emmett, my siblings.

Alice and Emmett were older than me by a few years. Emmett was the oldest, Alice was the second oldest, and I was the youngest. They dated Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock, who had both become like family. Emmett, me and Jasper always hangout. They even came with us on vacation.

Even though we had a big family, I always felt lonely, the odd man out. Even at school I was treated as though I was an alien. Emmett and Alice had lots of friends, we all hung out sometimes but I always felt like the little brother who wont leave his older sibling alone. A pest. Although Emmett and Alice never made me feel that way.

When I was young Esme signed me up for piano lessons, because Alice and Emmett wouldn't do it. I did it just to make her happy. When I found out how much of a stress reliever it was, I always played. Carlisle was so proud of me finding a hobby he bought me my own piano. I was so ecstatic, I played for hours. Making up new melodies, and releasing my stress. Esme always listened to me play and taught me new notes.

At school Emmett was the football star. All the girls loved him. He dated the head cheerleader, he was prom king. And he was the guy who was going to get a full football scholarship to a nice college, as if he needed the extra help. Everybody loved him. He had short curly dark hair, big blue eyes, a huge smile accompanied by dimples, and a killer body.

Alice was the beauty queen. The most fashionable, the smartest. She was every girls friend. She was head of student council and was the debate captain. All the boys wanted to be with her. She had short spiky dark hair, was very small, and had big green eyes.

I on the other hand wasn't either. I didn't play sports, I wasn't in a club or on a team, I didn't attend dances or school functions. I was overshadowed by my older siblings. Because wherever I was, they were. Everybody always noticed them before they even looked at me. I didn't mind, but sometimes it got a little lonely. Esme always played board games and watched movies with me on Friday nights because Alice and Emmett were always at parties our out on dates.

This is my sophomore year in high school and slowly I was starting to feel a strong pull to girls. I had never really noticed them before but as puberty set in, I became more awkward. My face broke out randomly, my hair was an unruly greasy mess, one day my pants fit then the next they were too small. I grew hair in strange places, my voice cracked and the Victoria's Secret catalogue was just the best thing in the world. I always stole Emmett's copies from under his bed.

We lived in this small town for all of my life. Everyone knew everybody and who did what. There were no secrets in this place.

Like everyone knew that chief Swan had a daughter he never knew, and he was bringing her back here with him away from her drug addicted mother. She was my age and but that's all that anyone knew about her.

My parents told me to be extremely nice to her if she talks to me. But I doubted it. Everyone wanted to be Emmett and Alice's friend.

I sat in the back seat of Emmett's red 2012 Dodge Charger. We always swung around and picked up Rose and Jasper. When they came into the car I always had to sit in the middle, I was the smallest.

Emmett blasted the radio as we drove through the parking lot at school. I hopped out as quickly as I could before all their friends crowded the car. I pulled the straps of my back pack up and headed off to first period. English. My least favorite subject. I sighed and started another day, with my head down and keeping a low profile.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Chapter 3: Dr. Cullen

Today was my doctors appointment. I had never had one I could remember but dad said it wasn't anything to be worried about. I took a long hot shower for the first time in a long time. I let the water run down my face and back.

Then I dried my hair in the towel, I didn't have a hair dryer yet but I was going to go shopping soon. I didn't wear make up so that wasn't an issue.

I threw on some jeans and a tee-shirt that Harry's daughter donated to me. Then my old faithful tennis shoes I had had forever.

The drive to the hospital was quiet. Dad showed me a few places around town, pointed out people's houses.

The hospital was small, nothing like the one in Phoenix. We walked through the front doors, I sat in one of the chairs while he handled the medical stuff.

I looked around at all the sick kids and adults waiting. I felt uncomfortable as they stared right back at me. They stared with such intent I started to squirm at the intensity. My dad sat down with a chart in his hand and started to fill it out.

"Hey Charlie, this your daughter?" An older man said scooting closer to my dad. My dad beamed at his question.

"Why yes this is my daughter Isabella." He said shaking the mans hand.

"Huh I thought everyone was messing with me. Hi Isabella." he said extending his hand towards me.

"Just Bella. I go by Bella." I took his hand and shook it lightly. He looked very fragile.

"I'm Albert one of my granddaughters has a nickname to. You'll probably meet her in school. When do you start?"

"On Monday."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm in the tenth grade."

"Oh yeah my granddaughter is in eleventh grade."

I nodded and he went back to doing his own thing. A nurse walked out and called my name.

"Bella do you want me to go with you?" Dad asked as he shifted uncomfortably. I shook my head no and followed the nurse into one of the rooms. She weighed and measured me.

Then I sat on a metal table for what seemed like forever.

Then the most handsome man walked in with a clipboard. I had to pull up my jaw from the shock, he was so handsome.

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling today?" He asked me sitting in his rolling stool.

"Fine." I said in a quiet voice

"Good, I'm going to ask you a few questions. My name is Doctor Cullen."

"Okay."

"What do you typically eat for breakfast?"

"Cereal." He nodded his head and wrote it down.

"I see here that you weigh 101.3 pounds. It really isn't a cause for concern but a normal weight for a sixteen year old girl is typically 125. I think it won't kill you if you gain about nine pounds. To get you up to a healthier weight. But I will advise your father that you need to do it in a healthy way. Not a lot of junk food or sweets. Vegetables and fruits. When you lived with your mother did you eat everyday?" I shifted uncomfortably, I didn't like questions like this.

"Um well when we had a little food I did eat. But sometimes I didn't feel like eating, so I just didn't." I said in a low voice. I didn't want him thinking my mom was a bad person.

"Okay well now we'll move onto more sensitive topics. When was your last period?" He asked me.

"Um I haven't had my period yet." I said shifting, the paper cackled underneath me.

"I expected that. It's not unusual for a young girl in your weight category to not have started your period. If you gain a few more pounds I'm positive you'll start."

He asked me a few more questions and then left. The same nurse came in and took my temperature, my blood pressure and checked my ears. Then I walked back into the waiting room with my dad who was reading a fishing magazine.

Dr. Cullen walked out behind me, he called my dad into the back room with him. Dad patted my shoulder as he walked by, telling me to just sit down for a minute.

Charlie's POV

Dr. Cullen pulled me back to one of the examination rooms. We both sat in the two chairs in the corner. I guess he wanted to inform me about Isabella.

"So I talked with Bella and got a little more information of her previous living situation. Well I've concluded that Bella isn't anorexic, yet, but there is medicine that can help her gain weight. Just keep her eating healthily and regularly and she'll be fine. She hasn't started her period yet either, which isn't a big concern of mine, I'm sure once she gains weight she'll start. Any questions?"

I hesitated slightly, "Carlisle we've been friends for a long time haven't we? Since sophomore year?" Carlisle nodded his head, "Well do you think I'm doing the right thing with Bella? Taking her away from practically everything? Her mother I mean the kid only had her mother for fifteen years. And now it's kind of like this strange man that she's never known comes into her life and takes her away from everything! I mean I don't know what to do with her. I only found out she existed a few months ago and now I have full custody? What if this messes with her mentally? What if I fuck her up for life!?" Carlisle put his hands up silencing me.

"Charlie calm down. You saved Isabella. A few more years with her mother and she would be just like her mom. It's crazy I know, when you first told me I had my doubts but Bella will be fine. Plus Esme and I will help you. You wont be completely cut off in the dark with her. She'll have a female influence I promise you that Charlie. The best thing for her right now is patience love and understanding. She's damaged right now. What I noticed was that she was much like a little girl trying to wear a big girl mask. She needs love and attention. And I know you can give that to her." Carlisle kept me calm. Keeping a soft hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and shuddered.

"Yeah your right. I'm just being stupid." He patted my shoulder and we both stood up.

"Esme is cooking a big dinner tonight. Chicken and steak. Why don't you and Bella come over, Bella can meet the kids and build up a good safety net in school. Jasper and Rose are going to be there too." His smile widened when I shook my head.

"That sounds good. What time?"

"6:30."

"Okay we'll be there. See you later." I walked out of the room and back into the waiting room where Bella was. She was sitting in a off to the corner staring out the window with a blank expression on her face.

I tapped her shoulder gently, she didn't move. I tapped harder. She spun around so suddenly I jumped, tears brimmed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She said looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you apologizing?" I said quickly hoping she wasn't hurt. In an instant the feared look on her face changed completely. She was smiling and rubbed her hands together standing up.

"What are we doing for lunch? I'm so hungry!" She said in a cheerful voice, not like the one she had just had a moment ago. I had to shake my head sharply.

"You okay?" She asked confused.

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you want to go to Chic-fil-A?" I said while we walked to my cruiser.

"Sure that's fine."

"Tonight we're going over to Dr. Cullen's house for dinner. You'll meet his family their very nice." I held open the door for her. She strapped herself in and settled as I got into the car. She chatted excitedly about school and everything. That her little freak out in the doctors offices was completely forgotten.

Edward's POV

Emmett had me pinned down underneath him, my face pushed into the plush carpet in his room. His knee was jammed between my legs keeping me pinned down. Jasper was sitting on his couch laughing his head off, encouraging Emmett to keep going, even though I told him to stop.

"Say it Eddie say it!" Emmett said lifting my head so I could talk. I made one last attempt to get free when that failed I hung my head in defeat.

"You're the best Emmett! A hundred times better than me! I'm scum on the floor beneath your feet! Get off me!" I said loudly rearing my head back and striking him in the jaw.

"Boys! You better not be fighting up there! I mean it!" Mom yelled from downstairs. Emmett had flipped us over and pinned me on top of him. I kicked and flailed, the game was getting old.

Finally Emmett let me go laughing.

"C'mon Eddie it's just a game. Lighten up." He said laughing along with Jasper. I left the room, my face burning with embarrassment. I hated it when he did this in front of his friends. He knew I couldn't stand up against him but he liked to wrestle. Jack ass.

I walked into the kitchen where my mom was cooking like crazy. She was sweating over the stove pushing her dark hair back.

"Why are you cooking so much?" I asked picking up a carrot and nibbling on it.

"Mr. Swan and his daughter are coming over tonight for dinner. His daughter, Bella, is in your grade and I want you to be nice to her okay. Just be her friend, sit with her at lunch and what not. She doesn't know anybody." I rolled my eyes at her, or rather behind her back.

"Okay mom." I said putting the carrot back in the pot. She raised her brow at me and picked it out throwing it in the trash.

"I mean it Edward be nice. Now go take a shower. I want you to look presentable. And brush your hair back." She said shooing me from the kitchen. I slowly made my way up the stairs to go do what my mother asked me. It doesn't matter if I'm nice to Bella, she's gonna notice Emmett before she even looks at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Please Review, I mean I know that sounds stupid but I don't know whether to continue or just stop. I don't want to sound whiney but if I'm doing something wrong let me know! I want to know if I'm sounding like an idiot or if you love it. Don't let me look stupid! J

Bella's POV

Chapter 4: Dinner Time

I stood under the heated water, letting it run down my body. I stood in the shower for the longest time. Letting the water run cold after a while. I was nervous about meeting Dr. Cullen's family. I hoped they liked me.

I could hear dad downstairs watching the game. He would holler at the TV occasionally, making me jump.

I sighed and stepped out of the shower and started to get ready. Blow drying my hair, which is a monumental task because I have so much thick hair.

After my hair is nice and warm I throw on some jeans and a nice shirt. Then I walked downstairs and wait for my dad to get done upstairs.

He came down tucking in his shirt into his pants. He nodded at me and we left the house. My tummy was in a knot. When ever I met new people I always seemed to embarrass myself.

The drive was very slow, they lived way outside of town. Their driveway caught me by surprise. I didn't expect it so I jumped. Dad looked sharply over at me, to see if I was okay. My face burned a bright red. He patted my knee.

We came upon a very large white house. The shudders were painted a light blue, the windows were big. There was a stone walkway up to the light brown front door. It was surrounded by trees and a river ran through it peacefully. A beautiful heaven.

Charlie knocked on the door lightly, I could hear footsteps scrambling behind it to open it.

A woman with medium brown hair opened the door smiling widely. She was average height with a heart shaped face and beautiful cameral colored eyes. Her hair was curled under facing toward her in beautiful loose curls. She wore a knee length blue sun dress, the straps were covered with a white cardigan. She reminded me of my mother.

She welcomed us in, giving Charlie a big friendly hug and a peck on the cheeks. Then she turned to me.

"Oh Charlie this must be Isabella. She has your eyes. Hello Isabella nice to meet you, I'm Esme." She asked reaching out to hug me. I stiffened but lightly hugged her back.

"Just Bella. Nice to meet you to Esme. You have a very beautiful home." I said politely, pulling away from her grasp. She gave Charlie a funny look, but it fluttered across her face so fast I could decipher it.

"Well come on in you too. Dinner should be done in fifteen minutes." We followed her to a sitting room where six other people were sitting and laughing around a coffee table.

"Bella this is my family, Carlisle, who you've already met, Emmett our oldest and his girlfriend Rose, Alice our second oldest and her boyfriend Jasper and our youngest Edward." She pointed each one of them out, they each stood up and shook my hand."Nice to meet ya Bella." Emmett said his grip on my hand tightening.

"Nice to meet you Isabella." Rose said,

"You can just call me Bella." I corrected her politely.

"I like Isabella better." She said patting my shoulder and giving me a fake smile. My gaze swept downward to avoid looking into her eyes.

"Hello Bella, I'm Alice. It's very nice to meet you." Alice hugged me tightly and patted my back then turned us to her boyfriend.

"This is Jasper my boyfriend."

She said, he extended his hand slowly towards me. Like he was afraid I was going to bite him. Tentatively I took his hand and shook it lightly.

Lastly I turned to Esme's youngest son Edward. He had wild bronze colored hair and big green eyes.

We caught each other's eye and stared at each other for a long time. Slowly he reached his hand out to me, I took it just as slowly.

"Hi I'm Bella." I said very quietly, surprised that he heard me."Hi I'm Edward." His voice cracked loudly. Emmett laughed at him and slapped him on the back.

"You okay there Eddie?"

"Emmett." Esme said sternly, she gave him a scary look and he backed off. Edward was very red in the face, he kept his head down and stared at his socked feet.

Edward's POV

She was gorgeous. Forty times better than anything I'd ever seen on the Victoria's secret catalogue. I felt my face go red and all the blood in my body rushed down to one area. I kept counting to twenty in my head but it never settled.

We stared at each other for a long minute until I extended my hand towards her. She took and very quietly introduced herself. When I introduced myself my voice cracked awkwardly and of course Emmett called me out on it. It was even more embarrassing when mom got involved.

Bella's POV

"Well I'm going to go check on dinner. It should be almost ready. Charlie why don't you me and Carlisle catch up for a bit while the kids get to know each other better." They followed Esme into the kitchen, Charlie looked back at me once then slowly followed her.

Everybody else had sat down, I sat beside Edward on the love couch We were all silent for a long while.

Finally Alice spoke up and ended the silence.

"So Bella what was Phoenix like? I've never been there." She said in an airy tone.

"Um it was okay, I really only stayed in my house. And at the foster house." "So um if you don't mind me asking but where is your mom?" Emmett asked me, Rose elbowed him in the ribs telling him to shush.

"I don't really know where she is. The last time I saw her we were all at the courthouse."

He nodded and looked away to Rose.

We sat there for another minute in silence.

"How do you like Forks?" Edward asked me quietly, not looking up to meet my gaze.

"Um it's fine. Very green and it looks like it came out of an old book. All the buildings looks old." I said Jasper chuckled at my comment.

"So when do you start school?" Alice asked smiling brightly at Jasper.

"On Monday."

"Cool, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Oh cool do you have your driving permit yet?" Alice asked me, scooting closer.

"No not yet. But I don't think I'm going to get that anytime soon. Legally my dad isn't my guardian, yet. I think we have a few more weeks before that."

"So who is your legal guardian?" Rose asked me.

"Well I guess right now I would be considered an orphan. They took custody away from my mother and they haven't given it to my father yet." I said looking down at my hands.

Just then Esme called all of us to dinner. Edward stood beside me with his head down as he led me to the dining room.

Everyone was already seated, we were the last ones to come in. There were two chairs seated beside each other, which I figured were chairs for me and Edward. He pulled out my chair for me politely. I smiled at him and thanked him quietly.

"Aw my polite little man." Esme said smiling. Edward's face lit up a bright red, he gave her a look that said shut the hell up. Emmett laughed at his little brother.

"Aww mom's little man is so cute when he blushes." Emmett said laughing, Rose jabbed him in the ribs.

"Emmett your just jealous of Edward because he is a gentleman." Esme said just as Edward slammed his head on the table.

"Okay mom, yeah I'm jealous because Eddie's a gentleman and I'm not." Emmett said in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright lets eat I'm sure Bella and Charlie are starved." Carlisle said digging into the chicken. Esme followed suit then Charlie, soon we all were digging into our plates. It was the best meal I ever had. I stuffed my face, oblivious to everyone staring at me.

"Is is good Bella?" Esme asked me smiling.

I nodded my head as I was unable to answer her because my mouth was full. I just kept stuffing my face. My dad chuckled at me, shaking his head playfully.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Edward was staring at me. I blushed and looked up at him.

He was much taller than me, I came up to his chest. His hair was wild, like he ran his hands through it many times. It was a bronze red color that matched his big beautiful green eyes perfectly. His eyes were a bright forest green. His lips were puffy and so juicy, I just wanted to kiss them.

He looked away from me very quickly and back down to his plate. I looked away too back to my plate.

My heart fluttered in my chest and my palms were sweaty. I never had a boy notice me before. It made me tingle a little bit.

"So Isabella are you excited for school?" Esme asked me.

"Yeah I'm excited, a little nervous though." She nodded at me then looked to Edward who kept throwing quick glances at me under his lashes.

After Dinner…

After dinner we all retired into the sitting room again. Charlie, Esme and Carlisle chatted about different things. Edward and I sat beside each other again, avoiding gazing into each other's eyes.

The young couples had drifted off on their own. Cuddling and talking quietly about different things and just being close. I kept looking at Edward's hand, his fingers kept inching closer to my thigh but keeping close to his leg.

Suddenly my dad stood up and stretched.

He yawned loudly, "Well that was such a wonderful dinner Esme thank you so much, Bella and I really appreciate it. We should be heading home though." He waved towards me, I stood and followed him to the door. Smiling at Esme.

"Thank you for dinner Esme." I said as she hugged me goodbye. As I was putting on my coat she handed me a piece of paper.

"These are our cell phone numbers. Mine, Carlisle's, and Edward's." She whispered Edward's name quietly so he wouldn't hear us and get embarrassed.

"Kids come say goodbye to Charlie and Bella." She said. Alice, Rose and Emmett hugged me Jasper just shook my hand tentatively. Edward shook my hand then awkwardly one armed hugged me. He lingered a little bit then let go like he was shocked. His face was flushed a bright red, he kept his head down.

I followed my dad out to his car. He opened the door open for me. I watched Edward from the wind shield while he wasn't looking. I sighed, he was gorgeous, so beautiful. I looked down to my trembling hands.

The car shook as he sat down. We both waved goodbye to the Cullen's.

As we pulled onto the highway to get home, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. He was so good looking. Better than any man I've ever seen before, I shuddered thinking about him.

"So how'd you like the Cullen's Bella?" He asked me stuttering a little bit.

"They were great. Dinner was great too." I said not mentioning how much I liked Edward. Though I feel like he could tell.

"Huh that's good. So how'd you like Edward?" He asked calmly. I knew he was trying to pry without sounding to obvious.

"He was nice." Was all I said. The car resumed back to silence. I resumed my thoughts back to Edward.

Edward's POV

I ran up to my room as soon as Bella and her dad left. I laid on my bed thinking about Bella. She was so pretty. Her long dark brown hair, her chocolate brown eyes and her big luscious lips. I just wanted to kiss her and never stop.

Naughty Part with Edward *Do Not Have to Read*

I made sure I locked my door before getting out the lubrication Emmett had secretly given me, claiming he was a good big brother. I was convinced he was the best. Anyway back to Bella.

She was a little underweight but her boobs were so perfect. I could probably fit them perfectly in my hands. Squeeze them together and make them bigger. I bet her nipples were bright pink and would pinch perfectly between my thumb and pointer.

I shuddered as I stroked myself. My eyes closing automatically, letting the wonderful sensations take over.

I pinched the tip thinking about how tight and perky Bella's butt was. How I'd love to spank it till it turned bright pink. My stomach clenched tightly as I neared my climax. I wanted to hold onto to this feeling for awhile and think of sexy Bella some more.

I wondered what her female part looked like. I bet it was beautiful, even though I really didn't know what really went on down there. I'd only seen one in sexual education and at that time it wasn't really that attractive.

I focused my attention back on Bella's wonderful boobs. My stomach tightened some more. My pelvis lifted up off the bed and I came into my stroking hand. My breath came out in hard gasps.

I shuddered off the last feelings of my orgasms. I sat up, zipping my pants back up and wiping my hand on a tissue.

I fell back onto the bed and ran my hands through my hair smiling. I really couldn't wait to see Bella again.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's POV

I got out of my bed to wash my hands. Then I went downstairs to see what my family was doing. My mother was washing the dishes while my dad was in his office. I didn't know where my siblings were but I could guarantee they were in their rooms doing bad things.

I sat on a stool in the kitchen where my mother was washing the dishes. She was humming to herself.

"So how did you like Bella?" She asked me without turning around. But I could see the smile on her face in the reflection of the window.

I shrugged, "She was cool." Was all I said. I didn't really want to elaborate to my mom about how I just masturbated to this girl I didn't even know.

"That's good. I gave her your cell phone number." My face turned bright red.

"Mom! I could of done that myself!" I hollered at her, slapping my hands down against the counter.

"Edward! Don't you yell at me or I'll tell your father. And I know you, you wouldn't of given your number to that girl. So I gave it to her. Calm down." My fists were shaking and my face was so red.

"Mom why do you have to keep embarrassing me! You never do it to Alice or Emmett!"

"Because you're my baby Edward and I love you and I don't embarrass you on purpose."

"Well technically I'm not your baby." I said after saying it I knew I hit below the belt.

"Go to your room! I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!" She yelled at me spinning around and pointing to the door. I stood up quickly knocking over the chair.

"Fine! But it's true!" I said stomping away.

"I'm telling your father!" She yelled at me. I ran upstairs and slammed my door.

Why did she always have to embarrass me!? Ugh she never did it to Emmett or Alice but she always does it to me. I slammed my head down into my pillow and started dry sobbing.

After about an hour of just screaming into my pillow, a soft knock on my door made me lift my head. I figured I was in trouble, I knew it was my dad coming here to grill me for being rude to my mother.

The door opened and my dad stepped through it. Dressed in his pajama bottom pants and an old superman tee-shirt I bought him when I was six. Or my mom bought him and I put my name on the Christmas present.

The side of my bed sank as he sat down beside me. He put his hand on my lower back and rubbed in slow circles. He use to do this when I was a kid and I had panic attacks. It always calmed me down. I closed my eyes and let out a big breath.

"Edward do you think your apart of this family." It wasn't a question it was more of a statement.

"I know I'm apart of this family." I said through the pillow knowing full well he could hear me.

"That wasn't what I said, I said do you think your apart of this family. I want to know right now that if you feel like you don't belong in this family then we need to have a serious talk. All of us as a family so tell me right now do you feel like your apart of this family." He said in a firm yet understanding voice.

"Yes dad I feel like I'm apart of this family. Mom always embarrasses me in front of people like any mother would do to their son. Emmett beats me up like a little kid brother in front of his friends and Alice treats me like a dress up doll so her and her girlfriends can laugh at me like any sister would with a kid brother. So yes dad I feel like I'm a huge part of this family's punching bag." I shoved my head under the pillow, a small prick of tears pushed against my eyes. I wiped them away furiously.

"Well you are their kid brother. And your mom wants you to be her baby forever so that I cant help you with. I can talk to Emmett and Alice but I don't think it'll do any good. I know what its like to be the youngest sibling. I had three older brothers and two big sisters. I know what it's like. To be picked on, left out, embarrassed, beat up. I know what it's like Edward, trust me I do. But one day its going to be better. Each of you are going to grow up and then separate. Then your going to be closer and they'll look back on things and say 'I wish I hadn't done that'. We'll be a stronger family. I promise you that son." He patted my back and pulled the pillow away from my face.

He turned me to face him. His smile widened and he patted the side of my face. I smiled back at the man I had called my father for fifteen years. The only man I ever wanted to call my father, the man I was proud to call my father.

(I cried like a baby writing this part.)

Fifteen Years Ago…Chicago, June 20th 1998, Northwestern Memorial Hospital

The night is dark and a downpour of rain soaked the streets in front the Northwestern Memorial Hospital. The sound of a crying baby is noticeable through the poring rain. A woman in a dark jacket and torn up sweatpants stands holding a small shoebox where the source of the crying is coming from. The woman talks sweetly to the baby boy she just delivered. The smalls tears that fall from her eyes are washed away by the rain.

Slowly she walks to the back door of the hospital, stroking the cheek of her baby. Her heart threatening to rip out of her chest. But her decision was finale.

Gently she laid the shoebox down by the door and one last time stroked the baby's cheek.

"Someone else can give you a better life than I can." A teardrop falls on the baby's ratted black blanket. Gently the woman kissed the crying baby's forehead. Then she stood and left the child on the shaded porch of the hospitals backdoor without turning back around. Knowing full well she wouldn't be able to leave her baby.

An Hour and a Half later…

Dr. Cullen and his wife walked out of the hospital laughing. Dr. Cullen just finished a seminar and his wife was there to support her husband. They had left their two small children at home with his mother. Emmett who was two and Alice who was one.

One arm was wrapped around her petite waist as they walked to his car. He was whispering dirty things in her ear, waiting anxiously to get back to the hotel room.

Suddenly the sound of a baby crying stopped them in their tracks. They both turned to the back door where the sound was coming from.

Slowly they walked to the small shoebox. Dr. Cullen kneeled down to the box and lifted it.

"It's a baby Esme." They looked around for someone who might of abandoned their baby. No one but them were out there. He lifted the baby out of the box, Esme took off her coat and bundled him up. The baby continued to cry. Quickly they took the baby around front. Seeking help for the innocent boy.

Immediately the baby was taken to the nursery where it was confirmed that baby had just been born earlier that day. The doctors also confirmed that he was very malnourished and hadn't received any medical attention. He was underdeveloped and his lungs were small and barely working. The doctors told the couple there would basically be no hope for the child and that even if he did live through this the foster care system wouldn't be to nice to him and finding a home would be impossible.

The couple sat for hours in the maternity ward trying to come to a decision. They decided to go back and check on the baby who was set up in the intensive care unit. The baby was in an incubator attached to tubes that were keeping him alive.

Esme stroked the glass the protected the baby from the outside world. Her heart sank into her stomach. She looked up at her husband who was sharing the same emotion she was.

The baby made a tiny little cooing noise and stretched his tiny legs. Esme smiled at him then looked to her husband. They knew what they had to do and what they wanted to do.

That night they signed adoption paperwork and legally claimed the boy as theirs. They named him Edward Anthony after Carlisle's late older brother. They spent two more weeks in Chicago working with their new son, helping him become stronger and healthier. On July 6 they got to bring their beautiful baby boy home and introduced him to his new family.

Back To Present Time! Edward's POV

Dad kissed my forehead gently and patted my head.

"Your mom's making sundaes. Everybody's downstairs we're gonna eat ice cream and watch a movie. Come on. Change into your pajamas and come on down." He left the room so I could change. I dressed in my red flannel pajamas and walked downstairs where my family was in the kitchen sitting around the counter waiting for their sundaes. I walked around the counter and hugged my mother from behind. She was still a little bit taller than me so it was a little awkward. She sighed and patted my arms. I squeezed her tighter.

"Sorry mom." I said quietly, she leaned her head back to mine and kissed my cheek.

"Aw momma's little man." Emmett said loudly chuckling. A loud smack and then Emmett stopped laughing. Dad came around the counter and scooped both of us up in a big bear hug.

I stepped away from her and went to sit on a stool. Emmett and Alice were already dressed in their pajamas waiting for their sundaes. Emmett punched my arm when dad was turned around. I punched his leg right before dad turned around. He hissed and rubbed it, giving me a look that said 'You'll pay for that later'. I knew that look all too well.

We got our sundaes and I got to pick out the movie. We all settled on the couch, munching our sundaes and just spending time together as a family.

(I wish my family did stuff like this!)

Charlie's POV

After we got home Bella ran up to her room. The ride was pretty silent, I didn't know whether to take that as a good sign or bad. I didn't really know with Bella. I had only known the kid for a couple months.

And in those months I found out I had a daughter. And not a day goes by where I don't feel guilty. If I had known she was out there suffering I would of helped her and taken all her pain away. I knew she suffered everyday she was with her bitch mother. And I wish I could go back in time and save her.

I shook my head sharply. My lawyer had told me not to think of such things, that it wasn't my fault. I knew it wasn't but still. Its like those commercials showing the kids with cancer, you want to do something but you cant. All you can do is send in fifty cents and hope for the best.

I sprawled out on the couch to catch the ending of a late night game. It was Friday so I was anticipating Saturdays game.

_Thump thump. _I lifted my head to the noise that was coming from Bella's room. After a moment of silence I turned my attention back on the screen.

_Bang! Clatter! Thump! _I stood up and ran up the stairs to see if Bella was okay. I tried to shove open the door but there was something heavy keeping it closed.

"Bella! Are you okay?" I hollered through the door, banging on it loudly. I heard something breakable being thrown against the wall.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" She screamed loudly. I had to put my hands over my ears for risk of my eardrums popping out.

"Bella its me! Its your father let me in!" I shoved myself against the door, moving the dresser away from it door slowly. The legs scrapped against the floor loudly.

She screamed again and slammed her closet door. After a few minutes a shoving myself against the door I moved the dresser easily. I jumped into the room looking around quickly for Bella.

I heard shuffling from behind the closet. Slowly I walked over to it and opened the door with ease.

"Bella? Its dad are you okay sweetie?" I said opening the door. I was kicked in the shin pretty hard by her. I leaned down to hold it and Bella ran out passed me, knocking me over.

She cornered herself on the bed. Holding her torso so tightly it looked like she was about to pop. I ran over and grabbed her arms. Her face was wild with fear and worry. She screamed again and kicked out at me. We fell off the bed, tumbling on the floor, her thrashing like a wildcat.

"Bella what's wrong!?" I hollered at her. She kicked out at me again, I dodged the blow but fell down beside her. She screamed and tried to move away but I grabbed her quickly and pulled her to me. She squirmed but I latched my arms around her.

"Bella it's okay it's me! It's dad!" I said loudly in her ear.

Instantly she stilled and stopped struggling. Then I heard her softly snoring. I looked down to see she had fallen asleep. I left her there for a minute to put her room back together quietly as to not wake her.

Then I picked her up and placed her in her bed and tucked her under the covers. Then I ran the hell downstairs and called Carlisle.

What's wrong with Bella!? You will find out in the next chapter! Please Review! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Your Information!

The year is 2013 and the month is January, its just easier to date when the characters were born.

Emmett: May 16, 1994 Senior, 18 years old

Rosalie: August 31, 1994 Senior, 18 years old

Jasper: October 2, 1995 Junior, 17 years old

Alice: November 22, 1995 Junior, 17 years old

Edward: June 20th, 1996 Sophomore, 15 years old

Bella: September 13, 1996 Sophomore 15 years old

(I'm making the adults a little young!)

Charlie Swan: March 23, 39 years old

Carlisle Cullen: February 14, 39 years old

Esme Cullen: July 10, 37 years old

Edward's POV

A phone call interrupted our family movie time. I could hear dad on the phone frantically talking to the person on the other line. Then mom got up to investigate.

Emmett socked me in the arm when she left. I hissed and grabbed it, glaring at him. He glared back, his look said 'That was for earlier'.

Alice rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to her pillow. Mom came back into the room and picked up dad's medical bag.

"Where's dad going?" Emmett asked

"He has to go see Charlie about Bella. Something happened and he's panicked."

"Can I go with him?" I asked trying to play it off cool. Emmett snickered at me obviously seeing through my cool guy routine.

"No Edward it's getting late and you have a haircut appointment in the morning." I rolled my eyes at her. The hairstylist always ruined my hair.

Dad came in to kiss mom, pat Emmett on the shoulder, ruffle my hair and kiss Alice on the cheek. Then he grabbed his medical bag and left.

Mom sat back down beside me, I knew she was worried but I don't know why. She chewed her fingernail, something she did when she was really worried. I patted her knee, she looked at me and smiled.

"What happened to Bella?" I asked

"I'm not sure. Charlie said she freaked out about something and that Carlisle needed to be over there quickly to check her out." She said trying to turn her attention back onto the movie.

I sighed and turned my attention back onto the movie as well. But everyone had stopped paying attention after dad left. After the movie was over everyone went to bed. Except mom she stayed up and sat by the window waiting for dad to return.

Whenever dad left, mom always waited for him to return. It wasn't like she was expecting him to bail out but something happened once when he left. Something that was so bad she's never told anyone about it but dad.

I know it had to do with something about her ex-husband, Charles. She's only told us about him once, and that got each of us riled up. Me and Emmett had started forming plans about killing him but then mom informed us that he was already dead. Then she told us not to speak ill of the dead, no matter how horrible they were in life.

After that we never spoke of him again. Dad didn't like to hear about it so out of respect for him we never talked about it.

_The Cullen House April 11th 1994_

_Esme POV_

_I shifted uncomfortable, it was very hard to sleep nowadays. I was eight months pregnant and huge. My baby boy was going to be big. I was miserable. Carlisle wasn't here, he was working late and I needed to sleep but my giant stomach prevented me from doing so._

_Usually if my husband was here he would rub my back or my feet to help me sleep. My Carlisle was such a sweet man, he treated me better than any man had ever treated me before. I couldn't wait to start a new chapter with him. _

_I smiled and rubbed my stomach, the baby kicked excitedly. It was very late he should be sleeping. I rolled my eyes then closed them. _

_Downstairs the door opened and slammed shut. I shot up out of bed. Carlisle never slammed the door, especially if he knew I was sleeping. Maybe he had a bad night. _

_I put on my robe and walked out of the room. I heard shuffling in the dining room. I followed the noise because all the lights were turned off. I ran my hand against the wall to find the light switch. _

_I turned the lights on and screamed. Charles, my ex-husband, was sitting at the head chair. His eyes were bright red and swollen, he twirled a small gun in his hand, letting it scratch against the table._

"_I see your doing well." He said his voice somber. He stopped twirling the gun to look up at me. He gave me a critical once over._

"_I also see you carrying another mans baby!" He threw a glass at my head, it narrowly missed me and shattered against the wall._

"_Charles you leave now before I call the police!" I said pulling out my cell phone. He raised his gun at me._

"_Drop it Esme." He said unlocking the safety on the gun. I dropped it gulping. Instinctively I put my hand on my stomach._

"_Why Esme? I gave you a good life. Why did you leave me for him? Because he's rich. Because he can give you this fancy house? Fancy clothes? You're a gold digger Esme." _

_I shook my head at him, "Charles you beat me. And I met Carlisle seven months after we divorced." I said strongly hoping he would back down._

_He threw a decorative plate at me. It hit my stomach. I gasped and fell against the wall. Luckily my robe had absorbed most of the hit, the baby kicked again letting me know he was alright._

"_We had a life together Esme! We were going to have a baby together Esme. A little boy. Remember?" My heart stung a little bit after he said that._

"_Charles I had a miscarriage, it was terrible I was so far along but Charles you need to move on. Please I've built a life with Carlisle. Our life together is over. I cant change the past but you can better your future. Please Charles move before I have to call the police."_

_He shook his head and raised the gun to my stomach. I crouched down, putting my hands on my stomach. _

_I heard a shot and screamed but didn't feel anything. I peaked up to see Carlisle and Charles fighting for the gun. I saw a bullet hole in the wall. I grabbed my phone and called the police as they fought. _

_Carlisle yelped as another shot was fired. I gasped and looked up to see Carlisle holding his left arm. Blood was gushing out of it and onto the wood floor. I screamed and tried to run to him but Charles pointed the gun at my head again._

_I ducked down, hearing the police sirens and hoping they would get here soon. Then another shot rang out. I screamed, didn't feel anything._

_A chilling silence sounded through the room, I peaked from behind my eyes. I gasped and threw up on the floor._

_Carlisle was passed out on the ground his arm still bleeding immensely, his eyes were black from his scuffle and he was covered in bruises. But that's not why I puked._

_Charles had shot himself in the head. His blood and I assumed what were the chunky parts his brains were splattered on the walls and floor. _

_The door to the front busted open, "Police!" I heard. _

"_We're in here! I need an ambulance! Please hurry!" I screamed rushing over to Carlisle to keep pressure on his bleeding arm. _

_Chief Swan came in holding his gun, a few other men came in right behind him. The medics rushed to Carlisle and started working on his arm._

_Everything happened in a blur. Carlisle and I were rushed to the hospital, Charles was put in a body bag. _

_Carlisle had to have surgery that night on his arm. He only gained sixty percent of his arm usage back, we considered that lucky considering what he could have lost. Charles was cremated a few weeks after the incident, he didn't have any family and Carlisle wasn't on board with the idea of giving him a funeral._

_I know Charles was bad but we did have good times before the miscarriage. After that he beat me senseless and blamed everything on me. But he was still apart of my life. Even though I felt terrible about everything I needed to respect Carlisle's wishes. So I let them cremate him._

_A month later our first baby boy Emmett Carlisle Cullen was born. Both of us were blessed that he had been born with no serious problems. _

Charlie's POV

Carlisle arrived in a sort amount of time. Bella was still upstairs sleeping.

"What happened Charlie?"

"She freaked out Carlisle! She was barricading the door with her furniture, kicking me, and I mean she just went crazy!I cant do this! I've never even had a puppy and they expect me to take care of a kid!" Carlisle shook my shoulder snapping me out of my little tirade.

"Charlie, its okay. Kids do weird things. She probably has some issues she needs to work out. Probably some post traumatic stress disorder. We have therapists that can help work her through her issues and he can help you to go through it. Charlie this isn't a big deal I promise. Do you remember when Alice was big enough to get out of her crib she use to sneak out and sleep in the tree house I built for Emmett and Edward?"

"Yeah but your kids are good and,"

"Don't ever say that Charlie. My kids had a different upbringing than Bella did. Her mother was addicted to every kind of drug on the street. Bella isn't bad, she just needs love and understanding. Something her mother could never give her." 

I knew he was right. But it still bothered me, I didn't know this kid. I didn't understand her. I don't know what she likes what she hates. Maybe she hates me.

"Charlie I'm going to go check on her and then I'll give you my diagnoses and what you should do from then on." I nodded as he walked upstairs.

I sat down at the kitchen table and waited. After twenty minutes of waiting he came back down, his face deep in concentration.

"So what's wrong with her Carlisle?" I asked standing up hoping for an accurate diagnoses.

"Well Charlie I don't see any physical or mental problems. I did notice some scars on her torso though which aren't alarming but are concerning. I want her to see a pediatrician for that. Then I want her to see Dr. Snow in Seattle. It's a drive but I believe she has post traumatic stress disorder. I'm afraid something terrible may of happened to her when she lived with her mother. I'm guessing maybe molestation, rape, drugs. From what you've told me it sounds like molestation. Dr. Snow will help her work through it and grow passed it."

"You think she was molested?" Anger flared up inside me, my cheeks felt like fire. I clenched my fists eyes burning. Someone touched her? Who would dare touch my daughter! I would kill him! I will hunt him down to the ends of the earth, gut him like a deer and hang him upside down to bleed out! I will kill him!

"Charlie calm down. Its just an assumption. I mean it could very well be something else. But I noticed at dinner she acts much like a ten year old child. So I'm piecing together that the traumatic incident must of happened around that age. So she isn't growing from it. She clinging to the memory and acting like a little girl."

I nodded at him and sank back down in my chair.

"I gave her a shot that'll allow her to sleep for awhile. She'll wake up sometime in the afternoon. After her episode she needs a dreamless rest. Mentally she needs rest and that's what the shot did. I have some sleeping pills in my medical bag. I'm going to give you one and give about fifteen to Bella. I want her to take them at 9:30 every night to help calmly put her to sleep okay? Make an appointment for her tomorrow. He works Saturday. He can help her. And then get her a appointment for a female pediatrician." He stressed the word female.

He was damn right, all of her doctors would be female. Never will a man go near Bella again. If it takes every last breath inside of me, no man will ever, ever hurt her again.

Trouble for Edward? Protective Daddy Mode now! Watch out Eddie Boy he'll destroy you for going near his Bella.

So what do you think?! Is it garbage? Is it gold? Review and I shall know whether to continue or stop!

Oh and I'll be starting a new very very very very dark, offense, lemony, gut clenching, fist pounding, finger breaking evil story. You'll hate/love the Cullen men when I'm done with the story. I'll warn you before I even begin if you're a woman you will be offended. You will hate me. Its not a happy story of bad Edward meets stubborn Bella falls in love and turns good and solves the world's problems. NO! Not in this story! Mwahahahahahahaha! *Thunder!*

It's not up yet but if you aren't easily offended check it out. It's a taboo that you secretly love but don't tell anyone. Keep checking out my page it'll be up soon my darlings! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Edward's POV

After my haircut mom took me to lunch. She always did something special for each of us. She takes Alice to the cute little boutiques downtown and buys a crap ton of clothes. Emmett and her always go to the big sports store in Seattle where he gets almost everything in the store. And for me after every haircut we go to this fancy restaurant where I have to wear a suit and tie, nice pants and nice shoes. She always has my suit with her in her car where I change and we go and eat. She always wears a nice dress and heels.

We've been doing this since I was seven. After every haircut.

It sounds terrible but I love it. She tried to get Alice and Emmett into it but they hated it. I liked spending time with my mom. She loved for me to escort her into the restaurant where she could show off to the other women how much of a gentleman her son is.

I held her arm as we walked in together. The manager knew us and smiled at me. Giving me a you've grown up look.

They gave us our usual table by the big bay window so we could watch the people walk by. My mother loved doing this. And I don't mind indulging her, because what makes her happy makes me happy.

We talked quietly, eating little sandwiches they brought out and waited for our drinks. As we talked quietly I noticed someone walking by the large window.

The love of my life, Bella, walked by with her father. She looked in and saw me. My cheeks flared up like fire and I put the menu higher on my face.

"Oh look Edward there's Bella!" She waved to them outside getting their attention. Bella waved back and smiled at us. Then Charlie waved.

"Mom please." I begged her as she waved them in.

"Hush Edward its just Charlie and Bella. You like Bella." She said like she was stating a fact.

"Mom it's embarrassing. Please don't." I begged her. She gave me a look that said shut up.

Bella and Charlie walked into the restaurant, first getting stopped by the manager, where Charlie explained they weren't eating just talking. Unfortunately she let them by after mom told her it was okay.

They walked up to our table, my face was buried into the menu.

"Hi Edward." Charlie said.

"Hey Edward, Esme." Bella said standing there shyly. Looking very, very sexy biting her soft, plump lip. I felt my blood rush to one area. Causing a problem.

"Edward stand up and shake Mr. Swan's and Bella's hand." Oh my god. I was having a problem in my pants and she wanted me to stand and present it to everyone.

I stayed seated and reached my hand out to Charlie. Charlie gave me a funny look but accepted my handshake as did Bella. Her hand was soft and very warm.

More blood rushed to that area. I counted to ten as they got caught up. Then after a while they finally left.

Mom turned on me, "Edward why are you being so rude?" she said brushing off her skirt.

"Mom I wasn't being rude, I-I just didn't want to stand." I said shrugging my shoulders. She tsked at me and shook her head but let it go. The waiter came by and we ordered our food. I kept counting to ten, twenty in my head. But my problem didn't go away.

I needed to go to the bathroom but if I got up everyone in the restaurant would also see my problem. My face flushed a bright red, I couldn't do anything about my situation. I sighed deeply and inhaled. My mother just happened to move closer to me.

She licked her finger and wiped a piece of my hair back. I groaned and rolled my eyes then realized my 'problem' had gone away.

Silently I thanked my mother and needed to remember this trick.

"So what are you getting honey?" My mom asked me holding up her menu to me. Running her finger over the written choices.

Bella's POV

After we greeted Esme and Edward in that cute little restaurant. I thought it was sweet he was spending time with his mom. That restaurant smelled good too. Maybe one day I'll be able to go there to, but it looked like a very fancy restaurant. So I don't think they would let me in.

We arrived to a huge white building which made me very nervous. I grabbed my dad's hand and held it tightly. He looked to me and smiled.

We walked through the front door, the lobby was bleach white. The only colors were illuminating from the bright green plants and the dark brown receptionist's desk. I shivered again.

"Hello we're here to see Dr. Roland which floor?.."

"Third floor the fourth door on the left." She said uninterested, popping her gum and checking out her long red nails.

"Thanks." My dad said walking away not to sincere with his answer. The elevator scared me. It was old and made a lot of creaking noise. I just held my father's hand.

He checked in with another receptionist at Dr. Roland's office. We sat and waited to be called in. it was only a few minutes because this building was totally abandoned at the moment, expect for the people who worked there.

The nurse told my dad to wait out in the waiting room. I walked back with the nurse to a room that was creamed colored and plain.

I sat in an armchair and waited for the doctor. I started to shiver a little. I was nervous.

A man with gray hair and thick glasses walked in. He shook my hand gingerly then sat down across from me.

"Okay Isabella, I've heard you've been panic attacks. And that we need to get to the root of it all so you don't hurt yourself. So can tell me what you remember? Right before you had these attacks?"

I looked down at my hands, then my freckles then the wall. Trying anything I can to avoid looking at him or answering.

I sighed, "I don't remember anything." He nodded his head.

"Bella can you tell me something that might have happened to you when you lived with your mother? Something that's been bothering you for awhile."

"Umm.."

"Would you feel comfortable writing it? You could tell a short story, or a poem?" He held a pencil and piece of paper out to me. I took it and turned around to the desk to write.

(I wrote this poem to let out a lot of my anger. Please don't judge! J)

_Bella's Poem _

_It happened when I was young so long ago_

_The pain and suffering I still know_

_Cowering under my blanket so he could not detect _

_But there are something's a blanket can not protect_

_I did not know what was going on_

_Even as it happened for so long_

_Now that I'm older I plaster a smile on my face_

_Even though I feel such disgrace_

_I have never told anyone about my shame_

_For I fear that I'm the one to blame_

_Love is something I cannot accept easily_

_So now its hard to live happily_

_I look at all the happy people around me _

_And wish that they could see_

_The pain that he left when I was five_

_Nobody knows how deep my scars dive_

_Where they sit and they wait_

_For me to take this bait_

_I wish and hope that one day_

_Somebody might say_

_I'm sorry for what happened to you_

_I wish that there was something I could do…_

I was sobbing I threw the pencil down onto the desk and curled up into a ball on the floor. I felt Dr. Roland's hand on my shoulder. I put my head down onto my knees. I peaked up to see a tissue hanging above my face. I didn't accept them.

I cried and cried and cried. For what seemed like hours. The door opened and shut. I heard footsteps come up behind me.

"Bella? Honey it's me. It's okay." My dad said patting my back. He sat down on the ground beside me.

"Baby, can you tell me what happened? What's going on? Please just let me help you." He said comfortingly, rocking me like a child.

I sucked in a huge breath, "I'm scared, I don't want to be hurt again! I don't want him to come back and hurt me again!" I ended sobbing again, gripping his shirtfront tighter. He rocked me harder and patted my back, putting his head on my chin.

"Bella I promise you if it's the last thing I do no one will ever hurt you. No one will ever hurt you Bella. Where did this all come from, who's going to hurt you?" He asked looking down at me.

"The man in the dark blue suit. Mom brought him home. She passed out and he trapped me in the bathroom! I screamed for her to come and she didn't! She didn't come she didn't believe me! She kept bringing him back and he kept-" I sobbed loudly and slammed my head into his shoulder. I could feel him shaking. I looked up to see his face turn bright red.

"Bella do you remember this man's name? What he looked like? Anything that'll help me find this man?"

"No! I don't want to see him please!" I screamed he put his hand on my mouth and silenced me.

"No Bella you wont ever see him. I'm going to make sure he's punished for what he did. No one do you hear me, no one will ever hurt you. I swear on my life that no one will ever hurt you. I love you so much Bella, you mean the world to me and if anyone ever hurt you I will kill them." He said strongly his arms wrapping tighter around me. I cried some more and held onto him.

He sat with me and rocked me for at least two hours before the doctor had to kick us out. The solution to my panic attacks were in a small capsule that foster care paid for that I will have to take for a long time every morning.

Dad took me to dinner, then we went out so I could get a few school items. Binders, pencils, a backpack stuff like that. It was a wonderful day. I totally forgot about my breakdown early that day.

That night before bedtime I took my medication which made me extremely tired. Once my head landed against my pillow I was out.

Charlie's POV

After I was sure Bella was dead asleep I called Renee. The police in Arizona were keeping tabs on her, every time she got a knew number I was the first to get it.

She picked up on the third ring.

"Yellow!" She said in a chipper voice.

"You stupid fucking slut. If I ever see your disgusting face I will blow your drugged brains all over the ground. You tell me who the hell molested Bella now so I can hunt him down and make him eat his dick." I said in a low voice, my eyes burning with anger.

"What are you talking about Charlie? First you take my daughter then you call and threaten me."

"Tell me now."

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about."

"Someone you kept bringing home, you passed out and he hurt Bella. When she was five Renee. I know you remember." I gripped the phone tightly, resisting the urge to rip it from the wall.

I heard the dial tone from the other end. She had hung up. I slammed the phone on the hook. She wasn't getting off the hook that easily.

I would find out who hurt Bella and I would kill him.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie's POV

The pursuit of the mystery man continued. I know it's been only a day but I needed Bella to remember who did this to her.

Dr. Roland would continued to see her on a daily basis. Once a week until she was better. The doctor informed me that that might never happen. She might need to take her medicine forever and see a psyche doctor. It pisses me off. If that bitch had informed me about Bella instead of hiding her I would have been able to save her.

It was Monday morning and Bella's first day of school. I knew she was nervous, I was nervous for her. I even made breakfast this morning, she nervously forked it around on her plate.

"Bella do u have your schedule for today? And a map of the school?" I asked her once we were parked outside of the school. She looked onto the building nervously.

"Yeah I have it all." She said biting her lip.

"Now Bella if you want to come home at any time or you feel scared or upset just call me. The office has my number just say I need to call my dad Charlie Swan. Okay? I'll be at work but I can pick you up in ten minutes and drop you off at the house." She nodded at me. She opened the door. I pulled my wallet out of my pocket and pulled out a five.

"Here this is for lunch. Have a good day Bella." I said to her, she said it back quietly then sped off to the building.

I had a twist in my stomach for her. I knew she nervous. It was a new school. But I called all the teachers to make sure they would go easy on her. I had the nurse contact all the teachers that if she's a little late they would give her a break. I took a deep breath then went on to work.

Edward's POV *Two Hours before school starts.*

I always woke up early to shower and eat a big breakfast. Mom always made breakfast for us. She was up even earlier than I was.

After my shower I walked downstairs to find my family already seated at the breakfast table. Mom fixed pancakes this morning. I sniffed the air and resisted the urge to moan. It smelled so good.

Emmett dug into his pancakes like an animal while Alice ate little bites like a bird. Mom and dad whispered happily, laughing at one another and giving soft kisses. They always did this. Shared a moment in the morning. I don't know why but we never intruded on their moments.

"So Eddie you excited to see Bella today?" Emmett teased me from across the table. I sneered at him and dug into my pancakes.

*Time to Leave for School!*

Mom pulled me aside while Emmett and Alice got into the car.

"Edward will you please please do me a big favor today?" She said.

"Sure."

"If you see Bella please go talk to her and make her feel welcome. If she needs help please help her. And sit with her at lunch please. Have a good day at school I love you." She kissed my cheek. Emmett honked impatiently, I ran out to the car and slid into the middle back seat. Then plugged in my earphones as Emmett sped away.

He swung by and picked up Jasper and Rosalie who squished me into the middle seat. Making me hot and agitated.

Finally we arrived at school. I ran out of the car before Emmett's fans could crowd the car. I walked out with my ipod in hand and strolled to my locker.

Before I made it passed the office I saw Bella talking to the office manager about her locker.

I walked in, the office manager, Mrs. Teagan, spotted me and smiled.

"Good morning Edward. I have a favor to ask of you." She said gesturing to Bella with her hand.

"This is Bella Swan, she's new will you please do me a favor and show her around the school and to her locker and classroom?" She said. Bella and I looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah sure. Come on Bella I said."

Surprisingly I had an easier time talking to her now. I didn't sweat as badly and I wasn't having an issue with my pants. She followed me out to my locker first.

"So how you liking the school so far? It isn't big but I think that's a good thing. Not as many other people to bother you, you know?" She hmmed at me and giggled. I kept stuttering when I talked. I blushed and all of a sudden felt very hot.

We made it to my locker where I opened it with ease. I thanked god for that because usually I always had trouble opening it.

"So Edward how are your parents?" She asked me sweetly. The last thing I wanted to talk about was my mother.

"Uh yeah their good." I said pulling out my books and putting them into my backpack.

"So how was the rest of your weekend Bella?" I asked her as we walked to her locker.

"It was okay. So what was the restaurant you were in with your mother?" Damn. I had hoped she'd forgotten about that.

"Um yeah its like this fancy restaurant my mom makes me go to." I said shyly swallowing the large amount of saliva that had swarmed my mouth.

"Oh I think that's really sweet. You looked very handsome." She said when we arrived to her locker.

She thinks I'm handsome! She does like me too!

"Yeah I go it makes my mom happy so you know I like it. The food's pretty good too. You should go there one day."

She laughed, "You'd have to take me there." She said, my heart hammed in my chest. She was asking me to take her on a date.

"Yeah sure that'd be cool." I said. I cleared my throat.

"So uh what are your classes?" I asked her coolly leaning against the lockers. She took out her schedule.

"English, math, history, lunch, biology and then gym class." She said. I made a mental note, we had the same lunch and biology.

"Cool do you want me to show you any of them?" I said, before she could answer a group of loud jerks came strutting down the hall.

Mike, one of the biggest jerk's in school, caught sight of Bella and stopped. He strolled over and knocked me out of the way.

"Hey, you know I don't allow strangers in my school but a stranger as pretty as you is welcome. I'm Mike." He smiled at her and extended his hand. She took it slowly not returning the smile.

"Hi I'm Bella. Um if you'd excuse me I was talking to my friend." She brushed passed him and moved closer to me.

Mike turned around to face me. He sneered in my direction and was obviously pissed at the fact Bella wanted to talk to me. But he recovered quickly and moved close to her again.

"Yeah okay babe I get ya but if you ever need someone to show you around better look me up." He said handing her his number. He must have them prewritten on strips of paper. He gave me one last glare and walked off with his buddies who had been waiting for him.

She looked down at his number and shoved it roughly into her back pocket.

"That guy was kind of a jerk." She said giggling. I smiled at her, she obviously didn't fall for his little show either.

"Yeah he's a real dick. Um well you want my number?" Of course my voice would crack but I couldn't believe the sudden confidence.

"Your mom already gave it to me." What?

"Oh when did she do that?" I asked becoming very pissed off at my mother.

"At dinner that one night. I gotta go the bell's about to ring. I'll see you at lunch." She said walking away.

I had a stupid smile on my face. My heart fluttered in my chest fast. Then suddenly I was slammed against the locker. Mike had his arm pinned into my throat.

"Look here. That girl that you think you were hitting on is my girl. Got that? A hot piece of tail like that doesn't want a puny little dork like you. So back off or I'll make you regret it." A large hand slapped down on Mike's shoulder.

"We got a problem buddy?" Emmett said his fingers digging into Mike's shoulder pulling him away from me.

"I said we got a problem?" He said again looking Mike in the face.

"No problems here." Emmett nodded his head sharply.

"Kinda looked like there was a problem? Didn't it Jazz? I mean you had Edward pinned against the locker by his neck. That kind of looks like a big problem to me."

"A big mistake to." Jasper said cracking his knuckles.

"Uh it was nothing. Not a big deal. I gotta go to class." Mike said stuttering. Emmett had a reputation of beating the crap out of people for fucking with his family.

"I'm sure glad there wasn't a problem. I don't like having problems in my school." Emmett released Mike who scurried away quickly.

Emmett was a good big brother and Jasper was a good buddy too.

"Thanks." I said under my breath trying to get my face to return to normal color.

"Sure thing Eddie." We all went in different directions to our classes. It was good to have an intimidating brother like Emmett. Sometimes embarrassing but he always looked out for me.

Emmett redeemed himself! He's a good big brother! So do you think Edward and Bella hit it off? Or did her and Mike hit it off? Review and we'll get on with the next chapter!

Oh and I'll be posting a new dark story about the primal side to vampires! So if your not offended easily or grossed out check it out and tell me what you think! Tell your friends!


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

Edward was so sweet and so cute! My heart fluttered every time I talked to him. Unfortunately that jerk cut in before we could really hit it off. I just walked away.

That Mike guy reminded me of the many men that my mother use to bring home.

My first class was easy enough. The teacher introduced me in front of the whole class which was embarrassing.

The material was hard to keep up with. I had a pass that allowed me to leave class whenever I needed. So I left class and walked to the bathroom. Picked the last stale, sat on the closed toilet lid and broke down.

Fat tears started rolling down my face. I was so embarrassed. I couldn't keep up with what everyone else was doing. I didn't want to call my dad because he was working and I didn't want to burden him.

Someone knocked on my stale. I jerked upright and stopped sniffling.

"Bella its Alice. Are you okay?" It was Edward's sister. I wiped my cheeks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered in a shaky voice.

"Then why are you crying?" She said. I had to think.

"You can talk to me you know." She said when I didn't answer her.

"I'm just having a rough day is all." I said to her hoping she'd go away. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Do you want me to call your dad?"

"No! I mean I'll be okay. I just want to be left alone." I said getting a little snippy.

"Why? So you can sit here and feel sorry for yourself?" That surprised me. I unlocked to the door and walked out.

I didn't meet her eyes, I walked to the sink and washed my hands. Alice came up beside me and put a hand on my back.

"You know if you ever want somebody to talk to I'm always listening. I mean I know I'm Edward's older sister and that's probably weird but you don't have to be alone." She said sounding supportive which helped me open up.

"I cant keep up with everyone else. They all know this stuff and have been practicing it all year. It's unfair! I can't do it! I'm so stupid!" I said tearing up again. She patted my back.

"Bella your not stupid. You haven't been in school like everyone else. And people know that. So their not going to judge you and even if they do those are the people that don't matter. I've already been through the material. Do you want me to tutor you?" She asked I actually considered this. If I go over to her house to get tutored then I get to see more of Edward.

"Yes please! That would be amazing! You want to do it at your house?" I said excitedly.

"Sure we can do it every Friday afternoon until you feel comfortable. Mom fixes a huge dinner, well she cooks every night but Friday is when Jasper and Rosalie come over. So you and your dad can come and eat."

"Cool I'll bring my stuff."

"Okay." She started to walk out of the bathroom. I had a question for her.

"Oh wait! Um I had a question. Does Jasper like me? He was kind of standoffish when we met." She smiled gently at me.

"Jasper has a type of Autism that makes him terrified of social interactions. He's not stupid he's actually quite smart. But socially he's scared of people. It took me months to finally break down those walls. His disorder is linked to social anxiety which means he gets stressed out in social situations. He goes to special classes where its just him and like four other students. Its not the special-ed class. It's to reduce his stress levels socially. So its not that he doesn't like you its just he gets nervous and clams up. don't take it personally." She explained to me.

So that's why he was kind of weird he just has a disorder. That's okay I have a disorder too.

Before she left she turned and said, "Your secret is safe with me. I wont tell Edward you like him." She winked at me then left me in the bathroom and went onto her class.

How did she know I liked Edward? Does everyone know?

I wiped my face and splashed it with cold water. Then I went back to class.

*Lunch Time!*

Edward's POV

I looked around impatiently for Bella. I didn't want to get lunch without showing her around.

Finally I spotted her walking through the entrance. I practically ran to her.

"Hey Bella!" I said to happily. Then I straightened up.

"I mean hey Bella." I said trying to sound cool. She smiled at me.

"Hey Edward you wanna get lunch?" She said walking beside me.

I showed her to the lunch line. We stood together getting food and talking about random different things. We found a lunch table and sat. she started picking at her food.

"So I was wondering where does your hair color come from? It's a really interesting color. But no one else has that color." She asked me, I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well I was adopted. I'm guessing my biological mother or father has the color." She nodded at me.

"So how was your first day?" I asked her picking up my chicken sandwich and taking a big bite.

"A little stressful. I got a little overwhelmed. That guy Mike is a jerk." She said. A sigh of relief I had hoped that she wasn't attracted to Mike like all the other girls.

"Yeah he's a total duce bag. I hate him." I said to her. We sat for a little bit in silence. Eating our food. My siblings walked by just then. Emmett winked at me and Alice smiled. But they didn't sit next to me. Which was strange, we always sat together. I just shrugged it off.

Me and Bella talked about everything at lunch. Sadly it seemed like time flew because it was next period already. But luckily for me Bella was in my biology class.

She sat by me which made my heart flutter.

Today the teacher was just lecturing us on something. I couldn't quite pay attention. I kept sneaking glances at Bella. She was just so perfect. And she even smelled good. She made me smile.

The bell rang which scared me. I was so out of focused, well I wasn't really out of focus. All my attention was on Bella.

*After School* Bella's POV

Dad picked me up after school. I told him everything that happened. He listened and nodded appropriately but I could tell his mind was somewhere else.

We got home and I was about to go to my room to work on homework, but dad stopped me before I passed the dinner table.

"Bella can we sit and talk for a moment? Please?" He said sitting down after he hung his gun on the rack.

"Yeah sure what's up?" I said pulling out a chair.

"Well I wanted to talk about that man. The one who hurt you? I just want a name, what he looked like? Anything that would help me to find him." I blanched.

"Why!" I stood the chair slammed backwards. Dad raised his hands up in defense.

"Bella please listen to me. I promise you no one is going to hurt I will die before that happens. I want to find this man and bring him to justice. This scum cant get away with what he did. Please Bella help me out." He begged me. I sat back down calmly and tried to remember anything about the man.

"I remember he had brown hair, a leather jacket, he had a tattoo on his arm of a naked lady holding a beer bottle." He nodded and wrote it down.

"Anything else?"

"He hand an earring in his ear. I think his right one. That's all I can remember."

"Thank you so much. Bella you have no idea how much that helps me." He said getting up and hugging me. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

For the first time I actually felt safe.

*Skipping to Friday Evening!* At the Cullen's House. Bella's POV

Me and Alice were studying up in her room. I could hear her brothers and her boyfriend in the other room playing a video game.

Her room was huge. There was definitely a color schemed room. Esme invited me to dinner that night which I gladly accepted. I got to see Edward longer.

We studied for a few hours, she really helped me understand. And we became closer to each other. I could really trust her. We talked about different things and even though Alice is so beautiful she never made me feel bad about myself. She actually gave me confidence.

*Dinner Time*

Esme called us down to dinner. Alice and I walked beside each other laughing about something. We made it to the kitchen where Esme was setting out places on the kitchen table. Edward and the boys walked in behind us.

Edward gave me a funny look and said very loudly in front of everyone,

"Bella what's that huge red spot on the back of your pants?"

My face turned bright red.

Review! I know it's been awhile but it takes me more time to write cause I want the chapters to be longer. Please review tell me what you think, tell your friends, grab a chair and some popcorn and read away. Then tell whatcha thinkin'. J

I'm stuck on my next story. L I don't know what to write, I had an idea but then I started hating it so I think I'm going to take the first chapter of each story I'm considering, put them on one document, and let you read and vote on your favorites.

How does that sound? Good bad? Tell me.

Keep on checking for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

I want to apologies to all my readers for not updating. My family and I just moved and our internet is acting very funny. We've been trying to work on the problem but no one will come out and help us. Please forgive me and as soon as our internet is fully working I promise to update! Love yall!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my adoring fans! I'm so sorry for taking forever to upload a chapter! Please forgive me I really am sorry. My wireless hasn't been hooked up for a long time we just moved. Well I stole my friends laptop and now I am writing the next chapter! Get ready, get set, I'm back!

Kind of a summery from the last chapter

Bella started her period and didn't know it, she bled all over the back of her pants (every girl has been there!) Edward stupidly calls attention to the back of her pants, which embarrasses her! Ta-da!

I ran upstairs, my face bright red tears streaming from my eyes. I didn't know I started my period. I didn't know I bled all over the back of my pants. I didn't know what to do. Why did Edward do that to me? I thought he liked me?

I ran to the first door I could find and threw myself on the bed. From the looks of the pictures I could only guess that it was Carlisle and Esme's room. I bawled into the pillow.

After a few minutes of sobbing someone knocked on the door.

"Bella, sweetie? It's Esme, can I come in?" She said softly.

"Yeah." I said through the pillows. I heard the door open. The bed sank in one spot, a

gentle hand rubbed my back.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry. Edward honestly didn't mean it. You see I don't allow my children to take sex-ed until there sixteen, Edward's only fifteen. He knows about women and the different parts and he knows women have periods. But he doesn't know the full extent. I'm so sorry."

I sniffled a little, "It's so embarrassing! I didn't know I even started! I don't know what to do!" the sentence ended in a long sob. She rubbed the back of my head.

"I know sweetie. But no one downstairs is judging. Believe it or not Alice did the same thing. Her first period. Carlisle and I had bought her a brand new, expensive, pair a starch white pants to go with a light blue blouse. Well she went on to school dressed in her beautiful clothing. Three hours after they had left for school I get a phone call. It's the school nurse informing me that Alice was in her office, sobbing and I needed to come get her and bring her a change of clothes. Well I picked her up and Alice is so upset you wouldn't believe how much she cried. Apparently all the other kids laughed at her for not realizing she had bled all over her new pants. She begged me to not let her go to school again. Well I sat her down and explained to her that it's not the end of the world. Stuff like this happens. It will always happen. If their talking about you then their leaving someone else alone. People will never stop talking, no one can control what they say. Honey understand that my kids aren't laughing at you. They understand what's going on dear. Edward is still immature, and he's very embarrassed please come back down for dinner or do you want me to call your dad to come get you?" She asked.

I shook my head no. She wiped my tears from my eyes.

"Then come on lets go get you a skirt and a new pair of underwear." She helped me out of her bed and we fixed everything.

Edward's POV

I cant believe I did that to Bella. I felt so bad about embarrassing her in front of everyone. She was going to hate me forever. I ruined everything between us. We were getting along so well.

I didn't know what was going on until mom yelled at me and dad explained. I couldn't believe that was going on. Now I'm going to be grounded and Bella's going to hate me.

We were all sitting at the table, except for Bella and mom. Who were upstairs doing something.

Mom and Bella finally came down, I kept my head down, I didn't want Bella to see me. I was sure she hated me.

But she did something that surprised me, she sat right beside me and grabbed my hand. I looked up at her, she was smiling.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear after a moment of taking in her face. I noticed mom beaming at us.

"It's okay." She smiled at me. We went on to eating.

Dad carrying on a conversation about his day at work. Emmett bragging about the big game coming up, and Alice talking about her day. Me and Bella kept glancing at each other, each time our eyes met we giggled.

A Few Hours Later

Bella left about an hour ago with her dad. We were all watching a movie. I tried to see if Alice would invite Bella over to spend the night but mom shut that idea down quickly.

Then she lectured me on and on about how girls don't spend the night. Then I conveniently brought up that Alice had plenty of slumber parties before, her reply was I was seven and Alice and her friends attacked me and dressed me up like a doll.

But I was sure girls didn't do that now that they were older. I'd have to ask Emmett what older girls did when they slumbered together. He always tells me stuff girls do.

Emmett and Rosalie snuck outside to makeout and Alice and Jasper we cuddling on the loveseat. Me, mom and dad were cleaning up the kitchen together. It was very quietly, until dad spoke up.

"So Edward Bella's a cute girl huh?" I was so lost in my thoughts I accidentally replied out loud.

"She's beautiful." I said in a dreamy voice, then snapped myself out of my daze.

Mom and dad were staring at me funny.

I coughed, "Uh yeah, yeah she's cool." Mom smiled at me as I blushed.

I excused myself from cleaning and ran up to my room for a little private time.

This chapter sucked. It was very hard to write and I had a major writer's block it's ridiculous and I'm ashamed of it. I'm rusty. Please review tell me how I did. I really am sorry that I don't have anything better.


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday

Bella's POV

I woke up in the morning in a very good mood. My day had started off great, dad took me to this cute little diner in town where we had breakfast. And then we walked around town, him showing me all his favorite places, introducing me to people around town, going into shops and generally just having a good morning.

Dad bought me a few items. A few new pairs of jeans, a new warm coat for the harsh winter to come, a couple long sleeves, two over shirts, a sweater, winter boots, socks, and a few feminine products.

Then we went to his bank and opened up a bank account for me. I asked him why he was doing all this and he said the state was giving him child support for me until I was gradated.

"Bella I don't feel comfortable receiving this money. I've been able to pay my bills by myself for this long, the checks their giving me for you wont change me paying the bills. So I'm opening up a bank account and a savings account. All I ask is that you take at least 200 dollars of your check and put it into your savings account every month. Then the rest is yours to buy stuff you need. Now I don't want you to get upset but because my entire paycheck goes to bills and groceries I want you to pay for stuff like your prom coming up, and the driving classes you'll have to take soon. Plus school supplies and anything else you'll need for school. Is this an agreement?" He stuck out his hand. I giggled and took his hand and shook it. Completely agreeing with him.

I did feel good with this arrangement. I got more than enough from the state to do things on my own. Dad didn't need to worry about paying for me too.

We walked back to the car talking about what we were going to do this afternoon. Dad wanted to take me down to the reservation to meet lifelong friends of his and have a big cookout.

I was nervous to meet the people my dad spoke so highly of. Once we got home I ran upstairs to shower. This was the first time in a long time that I had actually took the time to do my hair and take in consideration my outfit.

As I was sitting on my bed flipping through channels on my small TV, my prepaid

cell phone Charlie got me to be safe went off.

It lit up with a new text message sign from a number I didn't recognize. I flipped open the

phone and a huge smile appeared on my face.

"_Hey Bella it's Edward." _He wrote, it was Edward! I wonder how he got this number? Alice probably gave it to him. Silently I thanked her.

"_Hey Edward what's up?" _

I texted back to him. Within minutes he answered.

"_Oh nothing I was just wondering what you were doing tonight?"_

"_My dad is taking me to meet some of his good friends down on the reservation. Their having a big cookout. What are you doing?"_

"_Just hanging out around the house. Emmett and Alice are going to some party a senior is throwing. Mom and dad are going out on a date. So I'll be here tonight by myself."_

"_You aren't going to throw any wild party? Lol?" _

"_Ha Ha no I'll probably rent a scary movie and order a pizza. After your cookout you should see if your dad can come over?" _

"_Yeah sure. He'll probably be okay with it. Ask your mom."_

"_She said it was fine that's why I texted you to see if you wanted to come over."_

"_Oh okay cool. Hold on just let me ask him okay?" _

I ran down stairs and found dad in the kitchen just hanging up the phone. A sad look on his face. He heard me and wiped the look off his face.

"Hey dad I was wondering if after the cookout I could go to Edward's house and hangout with him? Please?" I begged.

"Yeah that's fine. I just talked to Mrs. Cullen. You'll be staying there for a few nights. There's not going to be a cookout tonight. One of my buddies is in the hospital. I gotta go down there and sit with him and his kids. His wife is out of town and she can't get home in time. So I was going to stay there until she got back and kind of help out. His kids are upset. They have two. A girl who's maybe a couple years older than you and a boy who's almost twelve. So go pack your stuff and make sure you pack enough clothes for at least three days. No school Monday their calling for early snow. Now go get ready."

I ran back up stairs and texted Edward the good news. He was happy that I was staying over. I quickly packed my stuff.

Edward's POV

I was so excited! Mom just told me the awesome news that Bella was staying for a few days! I was shaking with excitement.

Dad called me down to his office. I practically ran there hoping for good more good news.

He was sitting very seriously behind his desk an impassive look on his face.

"Alright Edward Anthony Cullen we need to talk. Sit down." He said harshly. I sat in the chair in front of his office.

He sighed loudly, "Well I know that you have strong feelings towards Bella. I understand those feelings. I was fifteen once. I know that when you sneak off to your room you go to masturbate. I'm not so old now. Your mother likes to pretend you don't do that but as young boy you have urges that your not so sure what to do with. Now I know Emmett and Jasper tell you things about sex and how cool it is. But let me inform you on something. And if this leaves the office you'll be grounded until summer no matter how cool Emmett makes sex out to be, your older brother has never had sex. Never and neither has Rosalie. Now I know Alice hasn't but I cant say the same thing for Jasper. But no matter how cool they make it sound. They know nothing about the subject. The only people who know anything about anything is your mother and I.

Your mom and I waited until we were old enough to understand the feelings that went with sex. Right now you nor Bella are old enough to understand and handle the feelings. Do you understand. I told Emmett the exact same thing I'm telling you. Now I cant stop you from having sex. All I can do is warn you and ask you, man to man to wait. Edward I want what's best for you. You know I do. So please if you ever decide later on that you do chose to have sex, please talk to me so we can take the proper preventions against unplanned pregnancies and S.T.D's."

"Dad I get what your saying. I understand the consequences. And I'm not ready. I promise nothing is going to happen between me and Bella."

The harsh expression cleared on his face. He stood and patted my back, smiling at me.

"Good. Your way to young. Kids nowadays are so eager to lose their virginity's they don't realize the consequences. And they don't want to wait for the right person. So it's not special. Alright go order a pizza and find a few movies. You know the numbers. Your mother and I will be back late and I'm not exactly sure what time Emmett and Alice will be home."

Mom and dad waited for Bella and her dad to get here. Then they left and it was just me, Bella, and a pepperoni pizza.

What do you think? I would absolutely love to get a few reviews to know if I'm doing good or bad or if I should just stop. Let me know. I am so sorry i posted the wrong chapter!


End file.
